


"...And they were soulmates." "Oh my god, they were soulmates.."

by KennyMcCormickSouthPark



Category: South Park
Genre: Alcoholism, Gay, M/M, Mental Instability, Soulmate AU, lmao theyre all just broken teens, south park - Freeform, transmasc stan
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2021-02-24
Updated: 2021-02-24
Packaged: 2021-03-15 11:09:22
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 299
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29683071
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/KennyMcCormickSouthPark/pseuds/KennyMcCormickSouthPark
Summary: Two boys slowly discovering they are soulmates. They were soulmates all along.
Relationships: stan x butters, stutters - Relationship
Kudos: 9





	"...And they were soulmates." "Oh my god, they were soulmates.."

This whole thing started at summer break. The first day of summer break 17 year old Stanley Marsh started experiencing some strange things. He was just sitting in his room, playing with his old dog, Sparky, when he would suddenly feel a dull pain on his eye. Not much later a bruise started appearing on said eye. Stan had frowned and walked to the bathroom mirror to confirm that he, indeed, had a black eye. He had shrugged it off and went back to his room to play with Sparky.  
Another time he was just laying on his bed, thinking, when he started to taste something. He would frown and sit up. It was strawberry milk, gross. He didn’t have anything to eat lately though, so this was strange. Once again Stan shrugged it off and went on with his life. 

At the same time 17 year old Leopold ‘Butters’ Stotch would start experiencing similar things. One time he was just calmly sitting in his room, grounded as always, when he felt a sudden pain in his toe. As if he had stubbed it even though he was just sitting still. He would frown and poke his sore toe, but then shrugged and went back to humming a tune.  
Another time Butters would wake up in the dead of night with a strange taste in his mouth. He didn’t recognised this taste. It was icky; Bitter, but sharp and stingy. Butters frowned and throught his mind was just playing tricks on him again, so he went back to sleep. 

Both boys kept having more and more experiences like this, all summer long. They both acted as if nothing was wrong. And that’s what this tale is going to be about. Two boys on their journey to discover their soulmate.

**Author's Note:**

> That was a short introduction. The actual story will be longer I just wanted to start it off with a nice intro so impress the readers. Stutters is a rare ship, but it's so wholesome I needed to write a fanfiction about it. I hope y'all enjoyed it. See ya at chapter one ;)


End file.
